Ahli Tapops : Kapten Saara
by chubbyforehead girl
Summary: Cerita tentang Kapten Saara bertemu anggota Tapops yang lain setelah satu tahun./"hai kokoci"/"-markas ini sudah ramai seperti pasar"/wajahnya terasa tak asing.


Cfg : hehe,, selamat membaca!

Disclaimer : Animonsta Studios

Warning : EyD tidak sempurna, ada typo, bahasa campuran, dll

Pair : ada sedikit BoYa dan FaYi

.

.

.

.

-Ahli Tapops : Kapten Saara-

.

.

.

" _kokoci, aku sedang dalam perjalanan ke TAPOPS"_

" _ah kau rupanya, bagaimana perjalananmu?"_

" _cukup melelahkan, tapi aku berhasil meringkus mereka."_

" _baiklah, ab-"_

" _aku akhiri dulu kokoci, ada transmisi mencurigakan disini"_

-Ahli Tapops : Kapten Saara-

Brak!

"Kau kalah! Muahahahaha" Fang berteriak sambil menghempaskan kartunya ke meja. Cukup keras untuk membuat gelembung iler gopal pecah.

"Che kau cuma beruntung kali ini" Boboiboy mencibir kearahnya. Ying yang ikut main cuma geleng geleng kepala.

"Hadeh bosan lah. Kapten papa, kapan kita akan sampai di markas tapops ni?" Gopal langsung bersuara setelah menguap selebar lebarnya.

"Aik lu dah bangun ka gopal?"

"Ya jelas lah ying. Si landak tu mukul meja kuat banget tadi"

"Woi siapa yg kau panggil landak hah!"

"Kau lah, gara gara kau aku bangun tadi kan!"

"mana aku tahu!?"

"cis! Kau mau aku tukar kacamata tu jadi kerupuk udang!?"

"heh! Marilah!"

"Sudah lah tu fang, lu juga tadi kan yang mulai lu juga gopal" ying menengahi sambil memegang bahu kanan fang. karena ying yang bilang fang tidak jadi mengamuk pada gopal. Mereka berdua hanya saling membuang pandang

"hehe terbaik" boboiboy Cuma komentar dengan trademark nya. "eh mana yaya?" tambahnya.

"lu kangen dia ka?" bukannya menjawab ying malah menggoda boboiboy.

"oh putri yaya dimana kah dirimu.." melihat ying, gopal ikut ikutan menjahili boboiboy.

"aku disini wahai pangeran ku yang baik hati" fang pun ikut ikutan memainkan drama dadakan.

"aik bukan pangeranku yang tampan ka?" tanya ying

"hanya aku saja yang tampan di dunia ini" seketika disekeliling fang ada kilauan imajiner. Ying, boboiboy dan gopal memasang muka datar.

"tampan kapten kaizo lagi" fang dan boboiboy membatu. Fang pundung dipojokan. Fakta tak terbantahkan memang kapten TAPOPS itu lebih tampan dari fang. Sedangkan boboiboy? Backgroundnya berubah menjadi hati terbelah dua. "ya-yaya..." ying dan gopal shock dengan perkataan yaya. "apa? Memang betul kan? Tapi bukan berarti aku menyukainya" seketika boboiboy menghembuskan nafas lega.

"kenapa boboiboy?"

"... tak apa"

"masih jauh lagi kah kapten papa?" gopal mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"hmm lumayan lah ni, kita baru sampai di planet tre- heeeh! "

"Ada apa kapten papa?"

"Kita dapat sinyal pertolongan dari planet ni. Artinya ada anggota tapops yang butuh bantuan disini! Ayuh semua! Bersiap sedia!"

Kapten papa zola segera memposisikan kapal untuk mendarat di planet asing itu. Dia mendarat disamping sebuah kapal yang terlihat rusak di beberapa bagian. "turun semua!" setelah itu boboiboy dan kawan-kawan langsung melesat keluar dari kapal angkasa.

Blar!

Suara ledakan terdengar dari arah barat kapal. Boboiboy dan yang lain berlari menuju asal suara tersebut. Ledakan tadi membuat daerah sekitarnya menjadi berkabut. Tapi boboiboy dan yang lain masih bisa mendengar suara pertarungan.

GRAARR!

"DESAK TERUS!"

"cih! Takkan kubiarkan! Hyaah!"

SRING!

Perlahan lahan mereka bisa melihat pertarungan yang terjadi. Disana ada seorang err seperti perempuan yang sedang bertarung menggunakan dua pedang melawan pasukan alien botak yang mirip zombie. Di belakang para zombie itu ada alien yang memerintah mereka. Dia dilindungi oleh mereka. Perempuan itu terlihat sedikit kewalahan. Mereka muncul dari dalam tanah dan menyemburkan cairan asam serta cakar yang tajam. Mereka terus mendesak perempuan tadi. Dia melompat hingga ke batu batu besar yang menjulang untuk menghindari serangan asam zombie zombie itu.

SRAK!

Setiap kali perempuan itu menebas pedangnya satu zombie dapat dilumpuhkan. Dia memang menang secara kualitas tapi tidak dengan kuantitas. Terlebih dia terlihat bertarung tanpa menggunakan 'kekuatan'. Setelah beberapa kali menghindar dan melihat celah dia terus menebas zombie-zombie itu.

"kita harus menolongnya! Boboiboy petir! Gerakan kilat"

"elang bayang! terbaang!"

Boboiboy dan fang menuju ke arah zombie atau apalah itu. Tepat saat perempuan itu menebas pedangnya ke arah zombie di depan, beberapa zombie menyerang dari arah belakang dan atas. Salah satunya menyemburkan cairan asam dari belakang.

"TEMBAK SEKARANG!"

"Hah?" perempuan itu menyadarinya. Tapi dia sedikit terlambat menghindar, membuat lengan kirinya terkena sedikit cairan asam itu. Perempuan itu menjauh sambil memegangi lengan kirinya. Pemimpin zombie zombie itu tertawa melihat lawannya terkena cairan asam.

Girl POV

"Argh! Sial!" aku menghindar kearah yang berlawanan. Saat ingin menginjakkan kaki, beberapa zombie yang berbeda siap menerjang tapi aku tak sempat menangkis se-

"Pedang Petir! Hyaah!"

Seketika zombie yang hampir menerjang itu tersengat listrik dan ambruk. Dibaliknya ada seorang anak bertopi aneh berwarna kuning lengkap dengan pakaian dan pedang yang berwarna sama.

Tiba tiba di atas anak itu melintas bayangan hitam berbentuk elang. Elang itu menyerang zombie zombie yang tadi berusaha mendekat. Begitu juga dengan anak berbaju kuning tadi. Aku ingin membantu tapi luka ini mulai terasa perih. Saat ini aku hanya bisa bertarung dengan dua pedang. Akhirnya aku hanya menonton mereka menghabisi sisa zombie yang belum dilumpuhkan.

"Boboiboy Tanah! Tanah Pelindung!"

Kulihat dia punya dua elemen kekuatan. Atau setidaknya itu yang terlihat. Sudah lama aku tak melihat pengguna elemen selain diriku. Tiba tiba ada seseorang dengan gerakan cepat menghampiriku.

"kau tak apa? kami menerima sinyal SOS darimu tadi"

Seorang gadis berkacamata bertanya padaku dengan cepat. Dia datang bersama gadis berbaju pink dan lelaki bertubuh gempal. Aku mengangguk "yah, sedikit". Luka ini memang hanya sedikit sakit jika aku dalam kondisi prima. Aku pun tak akan memanggil bantuan jika melawan dengan kekuatanku yang sebenarnya.

DUARR!

"sekarang boboiboy!"

"baik! Boboibooy kuasa tiga!"

Aku memperhatikan mereka bertarung. Ternyata anak yang namanya boboiboy itu bisa memecah kekuatan seperti itu. "anak itu boleh juga" kataku. Kemudian anak bertubuh gempal berapi api menjawabku "pastilah, boboiboy memang yang terbaik!". "well, tapi kemampuannya belum terasah sepenuhnya" setelah itu aku terus memperhatikan pertarungan.

-Ahli Tapops : Kapten Saara-

"terima kasih sudah datang tepat waktu semuanya"

"tak ada masalah kapten Saara"

Aku memandangi mereka satu satu. Mereka pasukan yang unik. Bahkan ada kucing didalamnya. Yup benar, saat ini aku ada di dalam kapal angkasa mereka dan dalam perjalanan pulang ke TAPOPS. "juga terima kasih sudah mau menderek kapal angkasaku kapten" aku tersenyum kearah bapak berkumis yang mengemudi di depan. "tak ada masalah... kebenaran... memang harus menolong yang susah". logat bicaranya pun unik.

"Kapten tak apa? "

"yah aku baik, aku ini alien, aku punya kemampuan regenarasi"

Yaya tersenyum setelah aku memilih untuk mengobrol dengan mereka. Aku akhirnya tau nama mereka adalah boboiboy, yaya, ying, gopal, dan fang. Setelah membicarakan banyak hal akhirnya aku tau kalau mereka berasal dari planet bumi. Satu-satunya planet yang menutup diri dari kemajuan galaxy.

"jadi kalian semua dari bumi?"

"hanya mereka berempat dan kapten papa zola yang berasal dari bumi. "Anak bernama fang menjawab pertanyaaku. "eh kau alien juga?"

"ya kapten"

Aku terkejut. Aku memandanginya lama. Fang sangat mirip seperti manusia. "aku pikir kau sama seperti yang lain" fang hanya menjawabku dengan anggukan. Aku memandanginya lagi. Wajahnya terasa tak asing. Tapi aku lupa pernah melihatnya dimana.

"err sebenarnya kenapa makhluk makhluk tadi menyerang kapten?" lamunanku buyar saat boboiboy bertanya.

"mereka ingin mencuri power sphera yang aku selamatkan"

"Tapi.. tadi kapten kan Cuma sendiri?"

"power sphera apa kapten?"

"Terrabot, dia ada di kapal angkasa aku."

"oh begitu..."

"sejak kapan kalian jadi anggota TAPOPS?"

"kami berempat dan kapten papa zola sudah 6 bulan, dan fang sudah 1 tahun kapten"

' _bicaranya cepat sekali!'_ batinku. "hmmm apa pangkat kalian di TAPOPS?"

"aku, ying dan fang adalah lans koperal. Sedangkan boboiboy dan gopal adalah kadet."

Yaya mengatakan itu sambil memandang kearah bobiboy dan gopal. Yang dipandang memasang muka datar. Sepertinya kokoci membuat pilihan yang tepat. "kokoci yang melantik kalian?" mereka mengangguk.

"kokoci pasti adil memberi pangkat pada anggota TAPOPS. Kalau minus kalian bukan di kekuatan berarti di kepandaian dan ketangkasan"

"kami memang lebih pintar dari mereka berdua kapten" aku sweatdrop mendengar fang. Seketika gopal dan boboiboy langsung protes padanya.

-Ahli Tapops : Kapten Saara-

Normal POV

Pasukan boboiboy dan kapten saara akhirnya sampai di markas TAPOPS. Kapten papa zola berjalan dengan langkah ceria. Di ikuti boboiboy yaya, ying dan gopal. Sedangkan di belakang ada kapten saara serta terrabot. Kemana fang? Ah dia bilang dia dapat panggilan tadi. Panggilan apa itu hanya dia yang tau. Mereka memutuskan langsung menuju ruang komando tempat kokoci berada.

"Lapor komander kokoci! kami semua telah sampai di markas tapops!"

"selamat kembali semua! Ka- eh!" komander yang baru berbalik dari kursi komandonya terkejut melihat seseorang di belakang boboiboy dan yang lain.

"kapten saara!"

"hai kokoci"

Kapten saara melambai pada kokoci sambil tersenyum. Kemudian memberi hormat tapops setelah berjalan mendekat bersama terrabot.

"Kapan kau sampai?"

"baru saja, aku menumpang dengan mereka"

"dimana kapal angkasa mu? Dan bagaimana kau bisa bertemu mereka" komander kokoci melirik sekilas pasukan boboiboy yang menyimak obrolan mereka.

"nah ini dia yang ingin kulaporkan. Saat menangkap anggota 7 pilar black market itu kapal angkasaku rusak cukup parah. Sesaat sebelum masuk ke dalam terra mereka yang kutangkap masih sempat mengirim sinyal bantuan. Mereka mengikuti ku sampai ke planet trellia. Aku terpaksa mendaratkan kapal angkasaku disana dan melawan mereka. Yah kau tau aku kewalahan dan mengirim sinyal SOS. Dan pasukan boboiboy datang kesana tepat waktu" kapten saara menjeda penjelasannya dan memandang pasukan boboiboy sambil tersenyum.

"mereka berbakat, tapi masih harus banyak diasah lagi"

"kau benar, kau sudah tau pangkat mereka kan?"

"yah sepanjang perjalanan tadi kami mengobrol tentang itu. Kenapa pangkat mereka berbeda" kapten saara terkekeh diakhir kalimat. Diikuti komander kokoci. Sedangkan yang diceritakan sudah heboh dalam dunia mereka sendiri.

"1 tahun aku tidak kembali dan lihatlah sekarang, markas ini sudah ramai seperti pasar" Kokoci kembali melihat ke arah kapten saara. "ya apa kau ingin ambil cuti setelah ini?" tanya komander sambil meraik tablet diatas meja. "hmm awalnya aku tak berencana, tapi aku ingin melihat kemampuan mereka langsung, aku akan ambil 3 hari".

"astaga! Inilah yang terjadi jika kita mengobrol, aku bahkan belum melihat penjahat yang kau tangkap itu!" komander kokoci sedikit meninggikan suaranya. "tentu saja kita sudah lama tak mengobrol seperti ini" kapten saara terkekeh kecil. "keluarkan mereka disini" perintahnya. Walaupun Saara adalah kapten, tapi kokoci bekerja di ruang komando, jadi kokoci yang memberi arahan.

"kau yakin disini?"

"mereka kau kurung dan ikat kan?"

"baiklah kalau itu maumu. Terrabot keluarkan mereka!"

"baik kapten"

Setelah kapten saara memberi arahan pada terrabot, pasukan boboiboy memberikan atensi padanya. Terlihat terrabot yang dari tadi Cuma menyimak menerima arahan dari kaptennya itu. "kuasa pelepasan tahanan!"

Setelah itu cahaya menyilaukan keluar dari terrabot. Setelah cahaya itu menghilang di hadapan terrabot ada 5 alien berbeda bentuk yang terduduk terikat di lantai.

"5 orang!?" bukan hanya komander kokoci yang terkejut. Boboiboy dan yang lain membuka mulutnya tanda melongo.

"yah lumayan melelahkan menangkap mereka, 2 lagi yang merupakan tetua mereka berhasil kabur"

"pantas saja kekuatanmu habis"

"ba-bagaimana bisa?" gopal tergagap menyuarakan kebingungannya. "sepertinya aku lupa mengatakan pada kalian tentang kekuatan terrabot, dia adalah power sphera yang mengurung orang di dalam tubuhnya sesuai namanya terra orang yang bisa ditampungnya sangat banyak"

"terbaiklah" boboiboy cuma komentar trademarknya.

SRAKK!

Semua orang diruang komando terkejut. Salah satu penjahat itu menghancurkan tali yang mengikatnya dan menerobos pasukan boboiboy. Mereka terlalu terkejut untuk bereaksi sehingga dia berhasil lewat. Reflek kapten saara mengejarnya dan siap mengeluarkan kekuatannya yang baru pulih. "hoi mau kemana kau! Ceracak kris-"

"Dinding tenaga!"

-to be continued-

.

.

.

.

.

Notes :

halo pembaca! duh akhirnya ngepublish cerita di ffn!

saya newbie cfg, salam kenal! yoroshiku!

maaf kalau gaya penulisannya aneh, tapi diharapkan bisa menghibur pembaca sekalian

kritik dan saran yang membangun sangat diharapkan di kolom review

byebye di chapter selanjutnya o


End file.
